Family ties
by M3ra1
Summary: Oneshot. The coup d'etat failed and everybody is capture or presumed dead. Kenny has his hands on Eren and is very excited on revealing his second in command to the group. This is just an idea that was bugging me while reading the manga. Enjoy!


**AN:** I started Shingeki no kyojin manga last night and this idea kept bugging me so I decided to write it and see where it goes. For now is a oneshot but has the potential of becoming a great story. Let me know what you think. I'm on the 56 so I don't know the true relation between Kenny and Levi or Mikasa.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Family**

Kenny entered the room followed by two people in robes. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Hanji and Levi were tied and forced to kneel before him. Kenny walked up and down the line a couple of times before talking.

"I hope my men didn't treat you too roughly" he said with a smirk. Then he secure Eren's knots "we don't want you hurt"

"Where is Historia?!" Levi shout at him, both men look into each other's eyes, like it was a staring contest. Then Kenny smirked.

"Even if I told you" he said walking towards him "You can't do anything. It is over. We killed your leader"

"I'll kill you" Eren shout " I'll kill you all" he was trying to loosen his bindings, he moved frantically and was about to fall, head first, when one of Kenny's men put his foot on Eren's shoulder to avoid the fall.

"Stop moving" it wasn't a male voice, but female. It sounded familiar to Eren and made him stop moving and tried to look up and pick underneath her robe.

Levi froze with the sound of her voice, a chill ran down his spine, he knew that voice very well.

"Oh my, how rude of me" Kenny said walking towards the woman in robes that was holding Eren with her foot "I didn't introduce my colleague" he reached her and took her hood off.

Armin let an almost soundless scream leave his throat, while Mikasa switch sight between the girl and Eren. Hanji looked and smirked.

"Nothing surprises me anymore" She said in a sigh

Eren couldn't believe his eyes, it was like looking into a mirror. She had the same eyes of him, his chin, his cheeks, she had his black hair but longer, that was the only difference between them, her long black hair tie in a low ponytail that she took from under the robe.

The only one not looking at the girl was Levi, he prefered to look at the floor. He knew her, he didn't need to look at her to 'see' her .He knew her too well for his taste.

"I'm Melet Yeager" she said pushing Eren to a more stable position with her foot "Nice to finally meet you brother" she said bowing to Eren.

"I believe you know them all, right darling?" Kenny asked her, she turned to Armin, he was the first in line.

"Armin Arlert, the genius" she pointed "Mikasa Ackerman, is her your niece?" she looked at Kenny he nodded "my long lost twin brother" she pointed at Eren "Zoe Hanji, the Titan lover" then she made a pause "And my putative brother, Levi Ackerman" everything felt silence and even Eren turn to Levi.

"I stand corrected" Hanji said "Almost anything can't surprise me"

"I hope you enjoy our hospitality" Kenny said giving a nod to his men and walking towards the door "I leave them in your hands darling" and left the room.

"you'll be transported to your new home" Armin's surprise face amused her "We are not going to kill you just yet" She look at the bunch one more time, her face didn't show any emotion but her eyes rested on Eren then turn to leave.

"Where is Historia?" Levi asked, his voice was soft almost polite and Melet froze on the spot at the sound of it

"I wonder where is she" she whispered

"Don't fuck with me" he said pissed "I expected this shit from him, but you?" she turned slowly and tilted her head.

"What would you expect from me Levi" her face was blank no emotion no nothing. Levi looked away from her blue eyes and she walked towards him "tell me Levi" he regretted his words and now was looking away. She reached him and knelt in front of him, expressionless "you shouldn't expect anything from me" she whispered into his ear "Not after you betray me and left me for dead" she stood up and kicked him on the ribs "Take them, be very careful with my brother, he has this nasty habit of turning into a Titan"

They were dragging them while Melet was leaving the room

"Can you?" Eren shout and she stopped to give him a last look before leaving them to the guards.

"That was a nice family meeting, don't you think darling?" Kenny said taking a bite from his dinner plate "I mean both of your brothers and my niece" he looked at the girl, she had her usual blank look while eating her food "I'm talking to you" he said in an annoying tone

"If you said so" she grabbed another bite

"You didn't feel anything?" he was curios, he had been waiting for this meeting, he was waiting for her reaction

"hunger" she grabbed another bite

"What?"

"I felt hunger the whole time" she drinked wine from her cup "we didn't eat anything since this morning"

"That is not what I meant" sometimes this girl annoyed him "Didn't you feel anything after meeting your twin brother? or after seeing Levi?"

"Not really" she finished her plate and drink

"seriously?" he asked and she hit her cup on the table

"I'm dead, remember?" he smiled, she didn't, in fact she never showed any emotion after that day.

"right, right" he said grabbing his wine "then you may go my little zombie girl" he liked to tease her especially because she never reacted, he could say anything to her and she would keep the dull look on her face.

"goodnight" she said and close the door behind her.

"that girl" Kenny reflected. She wasn't like that when he started taking care of her, no, she was a sweet little girl, with a taste for blood but sweet in the end. He sighed. Her taste for blood was still there, he was even inclined to say she lust for blood, but the sweet girl wasn't there anymore. Not after that day..


End file.
